Status: It's Complicated
by Batasyl
Summary: Being in love with your friend is hard but being in love with your best friend is down right complicated... Follow the ups and downs of a relationship between Lucas and Riley.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship**

 _"Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart"_

 _\- Eleanor Roosevelt_

Just another regular day...at least it is for me. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. I sleep, wake up, go to school, go to work, eat, and sleep. Yup that's my regular routine...very regular routine. Maybe, just maybe, today will be different.

"Riley!"

I know that voice...oh, how I know that voice. Slowly turning..."Hi, Lucas."

"I'm glad you're still here. I need your help."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"I have a date tonight and I'm wondering if you can come with me?"

Another one? Really? This is the third time this week and it's only Thursday. Did I mention that my routine also includes chaperoning my best friend on his dates? Not like he needs a chaperone since he's over six feet tall and also happens to be a football quarterback, what he needs is a buffer for his dates in case the girl turned out to be a stalker or crazy. I should say no. I definitely will say no. "Sure, Lucas."

"Great, your the best! Have I told you how happy I am that you're my best buddy?"

Yeah, you tell me everyday. And everyday my heart breaks some more. But you don't notice. "Yes, you have. So, who is it this time?"

"Her name is Camille and she's a sophomore. She wants to major in arts or something."

Something...yeah, that's nice. "Okay. I guess I will meet you at the usual place?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of checking out this new place called Salinas at Chelsea."

"Why? What's wrong with Topanga's?"

"Nothing. But Camille is different. She seem's cooler than any girl I've met so far and I want to impress her on our first date."

Why don't you just get a knife and stab my heart with it? "So why bring me with you? That's not going to impress her."

"You know what Riley? You're right. Okay, change of plan, I won't bring you with me."

What?! No! "Are you sure? What if she turns out to be one of those shallow girls or the clingy ones? Maybe I should go."

"It's okay Riles. I got this. I'm pretty sure Camille is not like that, actually I think she's the one. Thank you. You really are the best. I don't know what I will do without you. I'll talk to you later. I still need to see Farkle. Bye, babe."

And just like that he left. I am such an idiot! 9 years and I'm still hoping that Lucas will see me more than the responsible, bubbly and goody two shoes Riley Matthews. But no, I'm nothing but his dependable, reliable and always there best friend.

Everyone had moved on, Farkle who went to MIT for two years is now back in New York and will be going to NYU to study Scientific Computing (not sure what for-the guy is a genius) and also been dating girls...yes girls! The guy outgrew his dorkness and is now a hunky nerd. Which apparently is a major attraction to a lot of girls in university. And Maya, my BFFL, who is also studying here at NYU just found out that she will get an opportunity to intern at the Museum of Modern Art this summer.

Yup, everyone had moved on except me. Dear old Riley! Just another day in Riley town. A sleepy, lifeless and boring town.


	2. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

 _"There are moments in our lives when we find our selves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days."_

"Peaches you really need to update your wardrobe," Maya wrinkled her nose while searching thru my closet.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Seriously? Riley, you dress cooler when we were in 7th grade than you do now. You embraced the word academical. I hate those baggy pants and cable sweaters that you always wear. And I do mean _ALWAYS_ wear. And your hair. When was the last time you had it trimmed?"

Consciously I touched my hair. Sure I haven't had it trimmed or styled in a year or so but my hair is clean and healthy. Besides I always have it in a bun, it's simple and easy to do. "Maya, my hair is fine. And I'm so busy to worry about appearances right now."

"You're always busy. You're busy with school, with work, with charity, with me, with Farkle and ohhh, let's not forget Ranger Dick!"

"Maya! Can you let the name calling go? I'm going to start thinking that you're still hang up on him."

"Please...that was so over a long time ago. I'm not upset with him because we dated and turned out that he's a jerk. I'm upset with him because he's an idiot! He keeps looking for the perfect girl and yet he doesn't see you! You are the perfect woman for him! That's why I am mad at him!"

I just smile while Maya was doing her tirade. She and Lucas briefly dated when we just started high school. It turned out that they were starting to like each other in 8th grade but were worried that it'll hurt my feeling. I appreciate their effort to hide it but even I can see the subtle looks, the way Lucas fought for Maya when the school almost lost the Art Program and the way he seems to go out of his way to annoy her. Yeah, there was a lot of hints. I was 14 and I myself was confused with my feelings for Lucas. I know that he is special to me but not until Maya and Lucas became a couple that I realized that I liked him more than just a friend and that I definitely don't see him as a brother. By then it was too late. Lucas is with Maya, and Maya is my best friend and sister and I will never hurt her. So I did what I normally do...I smiled and wished for their happiness.

Lucas and Maya's relationship didn't last long though. They're too different. They always argue and it was hard for me and Farkle because we end up always having to fix them. It almost ruined our friendship. When they broke up I was relieved but I was also sad for them. It took years to go back to normal and sometimes there was still the awkwardness, especially when Maya calls Lucas names.

"Earth to Riley,"

"Sorry...I was just thinking."

"About Lucas!"

I was about to apologize when Maya cut me off.

"Oh no, peaches. We both know that you are totally, madly and deeply in love with that Huckleberry. Riley, I love you. And don't hate me for saying this but if you can't tell him how you feel because of some fear you have then I suggest you get up and move on! It's been years and it doesn't seem that Ranger Rick will figure out that you love him! Men are idiots!"

"Riley, sometimes I feel that this is all my fault. I shouldn't have dated him. It's not like we really love each other. We may have been attracted to each other but it wasn't love. What do we know about love at 15? I don't know if you had dated Lucas back then if you two will still be together now but I know that if the two of you dated you wouldn't have as much drama as we had because you're Riley. You're less complicated and that's not a bad thing, it's actually a very good thing for Lucas. Lucas has as much issues as me and together we were a bad combination, but with you Lucas is sane, calm and definitely a much better version. Peaches, you need to move on. Go on a date, flirt with boys, have a boyfriend and have your moment."

Maya is right. I've waited for Lucas for so long that I missed a lot of moments. I saw my friends have their moments but never get to experience them my self. Maybe it's time to put the fairy tale book away and forget about Prince Charming and instead pick up the book about the secrets of life and find a man in this world.


	3. New Me

**New Me**

 _"I'm starting over. A new pattern of thoughts. A new wave of emotions. A new connection to the world. A new belief system in myself."_

I'm running behind my schedule. I can't remember the last time I was late for anything. After high school I decided to make some personal improvements. I tried to be less klutzy, I turned down my quirkiness and I tried to be more realistic (okay, this I'm still working on this). I'm definitely not the same Riley from seventh grade but I wouldn't say that I've changed completely. I'm just a mature version of the old Riley.

"Riley?"

"Hey Farkle," "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...you just look different. "

"What do you mean?"

"Peaches, Farkle is just surprise to see that you have arms and toes and that you actually have a nice body."

Farkle was looking at me and blushing. I haven't seen Farkle blush in a long time. Like I said, Farkle had changed. Now, I can feel myself blushing.

"You look amazing peaches. Who convinced you to change? Your mom or your aunt Morgan?"

"No one. The ladies in my family went to a spa this weekend and since I was there I decided to have my hair trimmed. The clothes are from Aunt Morgan. You know how she loves fashion."

"You look good Riley."

"Thanks Farkle."

I was about to say something when a guy passing by whistled slowly and gave me a wink. I blushed immediately. I suddenly felt self conscious. In comparison to Maya I am bigger. I'm taller than she is and a bit curvier. In high school I heard a couple of boys commenting about my hips and boobs and after that wearing sweaters seems safer. Thankfully we live in New York so the sweaters work.

"Riles?"

Oh no, please not now...this morning I was determined that I will move on from Lucas. I had my hair trimmed and left it loose and curly this morning and wore the cute hip hugging hammer style pants with matching shimmery sleeveless top and heeled leather booties - my armour outfit so to speak. I promise my self that today is the day that I will start living for my moments. But just hearing Lucas voice turned my mind into a frenzy.

"Riley?"

"Oh, Ranger Rick! Yes, this here is our Riley." Maya turned to face me. "You know peaches, you do look amazing! Really love the outfit. And your hair! Really nice!"

"Thanks Maya."

"So, do you guys want to go to Topanga's?" asked Farkle.

"Sorry guys but I can't. I'm meeting Josh and his friend. I'm actually running late as it is. Maya, I'll call you later. Bye guys."


	4. A Guy's Prerogative

**A Guy's Prerogative**

 _"I am a contradictory mess but I see it as my prerogative to change my mood like the weather."_

 _\- Shirley Manson_

What the hell was that? Riley Matthews, his Riley Matthews looks like a freaking model. A hot long legged, shaped liked a goddess model. Shit! His best friend is smoking hot! And he freaking doesn't like it!

"Yo, Huckleberry! You look like you're going to murder someone."

"Maya not now. What's up with Riley?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maya, Riley doesn't dress like that."

"What's wrong with how she's dress? She's actually dressed more conservatively compared to a lot of girls here...and you guys should know."

Lucas was about to say something but Frakle beat him to it.

"You're right. It's just that we haven't seen Riley dress up. She's usually in her jeans and sweaters. Not that she looks bad but today, well she looks very different. Very sexy."

What the hell? Farkle thinks Riley is sexy? Hell no! Minkus is not going there. Riley is their freaking best friend. They are not going thru this again. Not after his and Maya's failed romance. He likes their status now and he'll be damned if he let that change. Especially his Riley.

"Why, Ranger Rick, are you jealous?"

"Maya..."

"Oh please. Don't you Maya me. Our Riley is growing up and she's ready to see the world. As her friends we should support her, after all she's been supporting the three of us for years. Let Riley explore and have fun. I say we let her date a guy or two, hell, let her date the entire campus!"

Date? As in date guys? "Hell no! My Riley is not dating those low life jerks!"

"Your Riley? Huckleberry, Riley is not yours. She's just your friend isn't she? Friends can't control their friends from dating. If you're her boyfriend then maybe you can say something. Until then you can't stop her from seeing someone!"

Lucas was furious. He can sense that he's losing control of his anger that he just walked away.

"Maya Hart. What do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever do you mean Farkle?"

"Maya, I've known you as long as I've known Riley and you woman are definitely egging on Lucas. You can't force Lucas to see Riley differently. What?! You think I don't know that Riley is in love with Lucas?"

"Farkle Minkus you really are a genius. Why can't all guys be like you?"


	5. A Co-Ed World

**A Co-Ed World**

 _"I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid stuff, and take it back. But put all that aside and I'm sure you will see, you'll never find a girl that cares and loves you more than me."_

 _\- Unknown_

"Uncle Josh!"

"Riley!"

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's okay. Riley, I'd like you to meet my friend Austin."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Austin."

"And it's my pleasure to meet you Ms. Riley Matthews."

"Seriously Austin? She's my niece and by the way she's not even 19."

"19? It's just a number...what's 3 years? Do you think I'm old Riley?"

"Of course not."

"See uncle Josh," joked Austin.

"Whatever..."

Austin is cool. I'm actually surprised that I enjoy his company, we'll both his and my uncle Josh's company. It's their last year here in NYU. Austin is from Florida and he's been Josh's friend since his sophomore year. I don't really know Josh's friends, like he said they are three years my senior and Josh likes to remind Maya and me of that.

"So Uncle Josh, why did you want to meet?"

Josh winced. He hates being called "uncle Josh". I find it confusing since he always tell me and Maya that he's older...well maybe more to Maya than me.

"Actually I'm the one who wants to meet you Riley. You see I need your help," Austin answered.

"Help with what?"

"It's our last year and I need to start writing my thesis. I need your help with my research. Josh told me that your taking Law and Society and I figured I can use some of your knowledge. That is if you don't mind."

"Of course i will help you. Not sure how much help I can be but I will definitely help."

"Not only are you gorgeous and smart, you are also very kind. Where have you been all my life?"

Josh snorted while I blushed. Is this flirting? Is it okay to flirt? What will Lucas say? As if... Lucas wouldn't care. To Lucas I'm just a buddy, one of the guys, his best pal and nothing more.

So, what should the moving on Riley do?

"So, Austin when would you like to start?"


	6. Playing Dress-Up

**Playing Dress-Up**

 _"If girls dressed for boys, they'd just walk around naked at all times."_

 _\- Betty Johnson_

"I love that skirt! I'm definitely borrowing that skirt."

"Of course you would pumpkin." Maya always borrow my clothes...well before. As weird as it may seem, I'm actually glad that Maya wants to borrow one of my clothes. This only means that she approves my fashion sense...again.

"So...you didn't give me details about this Austin guy."

"You sure you want to know about Austin and not about Josh?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "That's another dead end Riles."

Maya had a huge crush with Josh. Scratch that. Maya has the same feeling for Josh as my feeling for Lucas. I guess that's why we are so close, in more ways than one, Maya and I are the same. We both love a guy that will never ever return those feelings. Doomed love.

"Riley? You're miles away again."

"Sorry...anyways, Austin is pretty cool. He's smart and funny."

"That's it?"

"Maya, I'm not good with description or details...well not like your kind of details."

Maya being an artist tends to see and describe every little details. She's one very interesting story teller.

"So do I get to meet this Austin?"

"Of course. I'm actually meeting him later."

"You're seeing him today?"

"Yes Maya. I'm seeing him after my second class. Is there a problem?"

"Nope. No problem at all."

Maya smiled to herself. Yes! Finally, Riley is exploring her own world. Today is their weekly lunch date with Lucas and Farkle and she's never missed one but it seems that Riley had completely forgotten and is actually getting her self dolled up to see another guy. Maya couldn't be any prouder than she is right now. Her best friend is moving on.


	7. First Date?

**First Date?**

 _"Close some doors. Not because of pride, incapacity or arrogance, but simply because they no longer lead somewhere,"_

 _\- Paulo Coehlo_

"Hi. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes. I'm actually here to see Riley Matthews. Do you know where I can find her?"

Maya smiled. Oh, Riley. This must be Austin. Riley didn't described him to her but since she's more into details, Maya can definitely say that the guy in front of her is perfect. My gosh, the guy is gorgeous. This Austin is like an older version (not much older) of the actor Ross Lynch. "I'm Maya," she extended her hand...

"Maya...hmmm...you're Riley's best friend."

"How did you know that? Riley mentioned me to you?"

"Actually no. Josh mentioned it. He always talked about you and Riley."

Interesting...so Josh mentions her to his friends. Okay, fine not just her but Riley too, but still. Don't go there Maya. For all the lectures you told Riley about moving on shouldn't you do the same? Granted, unlike Riley who didn't even date a single guy, you on the other hand had dated quite a few. Never serious but at least you dated.

"Do you know where I can find Riley?"

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way to see her. Come on."

Riley was at her locker talking to Farkle when they got there.

"Riley, look who I found."

Riley turned around and was surprise to see Austin.

"Hi Riley."

"Austin."

Riley is nervous. She's so cute when she's nervous. Out of all of them, Riley is the only one that retained her sweet innocence. She's the group's sunshine.

"Austin, this is our other friend, Farkle." I did the introduction since Riley is still in shock.

"Nice to meet you Farkle."

"Same here. Are you Riley's friend?"

"He's Riley's date."

"Maya!"

"Who's Riley's date?"

Good timing Ranger Rick. This will be fun. I pretended to turn towards Huckleberry so I can push Riley closer to Austin. And as expected Riley tripped and landed plushed into Austins arms. Austin automatically supported Riley making it look like he's holding her waist.

"Hi, I'm Austin."

"Lucas."

Lucas looked at Riley and eyed Austin's hand on her waist. Maya could tell that Lucas is annoyed. Tough luck cowboy.

"Guys, I'm hungry. Can we go now."

"Sure Maya. Riley are you coming with us?"

"Sorry Farkle, I can't. Austin and I have plans."

"It's nice to meet you Austin. Maybe next time you can come and hang out with us."

"It's nice to meet you too Maya. That'll be nice but I'll have to ask my date if she's okay with that. Riley?"

"Sorry. What?"

"You're cute. I was telling Maya that it's up to you if you want me to hang out with your friends."

"Ohhhh...of course. I'll see you guys later."

Maya was beaming from ear to ear while Lucas was seething. Maya took a quick look at Lucas and confirmed that yes the cowboy is very upset. Could it be that Ranger Rick is jealous and now realizing that Riley Matthews is one hell of a woman?


	8. Thunderclouds

**Thunderclouds**

 _"Everybody has darkness in them, it's just how much you let out."_

 _\- unknown_

Lucas is mad. Really mad.

Who the hell is that guy? How did he know Riley?

"Lucas."

"Lucas!"

"What?"

"Really cowboy?"

"Maya, not now."

"So when? Nine years from now?"

"Excuse me?" barked Lucas.

"Maya, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Farkle I will not be quiet about this. Besides he can't hide the fact that he's upset right now. And we all know why."

"I am not upset."

"And I'm in love with you!"

Both Lucas and Farkle stared at me. In another time I will find this funny but not now. My friends' happiness is at stake.

"Maya..."

"Oh please..." I rolled my eyes. "Lucas, I'm not in love with you, heck I don't think I've ever been in love with you." Farkle was looking uncomfortable...well tough. This should have been said a long time ago.

"Dating you was a mistake. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"Of course not. I think we had that opposite attract mentality because back then we were young to know the difference. Lesson learned. But you on the other hand, still hasn't learned."

"Excuse me?"

"Farkle, would you date Riley?"

"Farkle is not going to date Riley!" Lucas almost shouted. Both Farkle and I raised our eye brows.

"I mean, he shouldn't date Riley. She's our friend and it'll ruin our friendship if they dated."

"Like it ruined ours?" I asked.

"No. We didn't ruin our friendship, well we almost did but Riley wouldn't allow that. She and Farkle kept us together. Riley grounded us all."

"Exactly. Riley is special. Any guy will be lucky to have her. She's been with us all the time. She deserves to be love."

"We love her," quietly Lucas added..." I love her."

"We know." Farkle said.

Lucas looked confused. "I meant I love her as a friend."

"Okay, so I guess you don't mind her dating Austin. Austin touching her and kissing her." I know I'm going too far when I saw Lucas clenched his fist. We barely see him get mad but on the occasion that we did, it scared us.

"Lucas, I don't think that you love Riley as just friends. If you can see your self now, you'll know what I mean."

"The hell Maya! I can pretty much live without you and Farkle or anyone else as long as Riley is there...sorry but that's the truth. She calms me, she makes me feel special...best of all she make me feel love. I don't want to lose that."

"Lucas. You will lose that if you don't do something. Like Maya said, Riley is too special. If we see it, others see it too. This Austin guy sees it and next thing you'll know he'll want that for himself."

"Well he can't have her. Riley is mine!" Our shocked faces must have shown because Lucas suddenly said "she's yours too. I don't mind sharing her with you guys." Then he grinned.


	9. Complications

**Complications**

 _"If he wants you to be in his life, he'll put you there. You shouldn't have to fight for a spot."_

 _\- unknown_

Riley had a wonderful time with Austin. She really enjoyed her self. She actually liked flirting, and she didn't think she was bad at it. Riley was walking out of the shower when she noticed another person's presence in her room. She almost screamed then realize who the person was.

"Lucas?"

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here? You scared me you know?"

"Sorry. Maya lend me her keys. She told me that your family is out of town,"

"Yeah, they went to visit my grandparents. Is everything okay?"

This is not the first time Lucas was in her room but for some reason today feels different. There's something about Lucas that's making her feel nervous. She always feel awkward towards him but that's more do to with her feelings than Lucas' presence.

"How was your date?"

"You came here to ask about my date? You know you could have just called."

"I wanted to be sure that you're safe."

"Huh? You're weird. Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"What do you know about this Austin?"

"Austin is my uncle Josh's friend. He introduced us. He's a nice man."

"Good to know. So did you kiss him?"

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business. I never asked you if you kissed the girls you dated."

"Why didn't you?"

"Lucas, it's getting late and I don't want to argue with you. As you can see I'm safe so you can go home now."

Riley's heart was pounding furiously and she found herself trapped by Lucas' gaze as he walked towards her. He slid his hands into her hair and tilted her face to his. Anticipation held her rigid. That sensuously curved mouth hovered close to hers, prolonging the moment of contact. Just as Riley was beginning to wonder what Lucas was doing or whether there was something she was supposed to be doing that she wasn't, he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her.

The gentleness threw her. Braced for something quite different, she found the slow, deliberate movement of his lips on hers shocking. Equally unexpected was the sudden tightening of her stomach and the warmth that rushed through her body and into her limbs. The feelings intensified but still his mouth moved over hers while his hands, buried in her hair, held her head trapped.

She felt his tongue trace the seam of her mouth, teasing, coaxing, and she parted her lips, shocked to feel his tongue delve into her mouth. Something-nerves?-made her shaky? and she closed her hands over his arms to steady herself, her fingers moving over the solid muscle of his biceps.

Riley had never felt anything like this before, and she felt a flash of panic. This is Lucas, her best friend. She's in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way.

"Kiss me back."

His husky command was spoken against her lips and she stared up at him. Instead of kissing him back she tried to push him away.

"Lucas, you have to go." Pressed this close to him, she felt hot and unbalanced in every way. Riley knew her cheeks were flushed, knew he could taste her confusion on her lips, but still he kissed her.

He kissed her again until their surroundings faded and the only thing in her vision was him and then he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Lucas continued to kiss her and while he was kissing her he removed her clothing. The ease with which he accomplished that feat was almost as embarrassing as being naked in front of him.

Never in her life had she felt so out of her depth and inadequate, and she lay there, her breathing shallow, staring up at him as he wrenched off his shirt.

"Riley..."

"Yes?" Her voice was a whisper.

His thumb brushed the corner of her mouth and his fingers slid into her hair, cupping the back of her head. "You're perfect..." He drew her head to his and she heard herself moan into the heat of his clever mouth.

Riley slid her hands into his hair, clutched his head, met his hot seductive kisses with her own. Years of frustrations exploded and pushed her to press herself closer to him. Later, she'd wonder how a kiss involving her lips could have an effect on her whole body, but right then she wasn't capable of wondering about anything except what was going to happen next.

 _'Next'_ was his mouth on her neck- slow, lingering, as everything he did was slow and lingering-and she lay still, hardly breathing as the warmth of his tongue traced the line of her shoulder and moved lower, to her bare breasts. The sensation shot right through her. Shocked, and feeling intensely vulnerable, Riley gave a soft gasp as his hand moved with sure, leisurely ease over her abdomen and lower still. Lucas took his time, but whether that was out of respect for her inexperience, patience or just a maddening ability to know how to ramp up the tension until she was at screaming pitch, she didn't know.

"I will try not to hurt you..."

Lucas' voice was husky and he slid his hand down her thigh, encouraging her to wind her legs across his back. He licked at her lips, kissing her gently as he stayed still, letting her grow used to the feel of him against her. Then he eased forward and entered her slowly, gently, holding himself in check with ruthless control, taking it so slowly that the discomfort seemed minimal in comparison to the building frustration. Pain and pleasure mingled. Riley felt herself clench around the hard thickness of him, felt the heat and power of him stretching her, and when his hand tighten on her bottom she lifted herself against him and heard a low sound rumble in his throat as he sheathed himself deep. Her breath caught.

"Are you all right?"

Riley couldn't answer. Lucas eased back slightly and then moved into her again. He was deep, deep inside her, his hand locked in her hair as he controlled the rhythm, all the time kissing her. And she recognized nothing that was happening to her body, knew nothing-but he did, and he used that skill and experience to drive her higher and higher, until something strange happened, something unfamiliar and intensely exciting, until screaming ecstasy exploded into an almost unbearable shower of sensation that made her cry out despite her attempts to stay silent.

He trapped the sound with his mouth, kissing her through it as she felt her body tighten around the smooth, hard length of him. She felt the sudden tension of his shoulders under her fingers and then heard him groan deep in his throat as her body drove his over the edge. It was the most thrilling, explosive, intense experience of her life and afterwards Riley stay still, crushed by the weight of him and the knowledge that she will always and forever love this man.

She stared at him in silence, trying to read him, trying to understand what was going on and failing. She had no idea what that look meant. No idea what was going through his head. Was he waiting for her to say something?

"Lucas...I need you to leave."


	10. Choice

**Choice**

 _"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"_

 _\- Unknown_

What have I done? Off all the stupid, irresponsible thing to do. Cory and Topanga's going to kill me. Hell Maya will murder me.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and texted Riley. "We need to talk."

Two weeks. Riley is definitely ignoring me. Worst, she's still spending time with that Austin guy. I'm so mad I feel like punching something...or someone.

"Huckleberry..."

"Maya. Farkle."

Maya eyed Lucas. Boy does he look horrible. She's never seen him like this. Not even when they broke-up.

"You look terrible Ranger Rick."

"I know Maya. I don't know what to do, Riley's been avoiding me."

"Tell me about that. What did you do?"

Lucas was silent. Riley didn't tell Maya what happened, what they did together. Somehow that made him happy. What he shared with Riley is special and he likes that they are the only ones who know - like its their secret.

"Lucas..."

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "Maya, you called me Lucas."

"Well, yeah, you zoned out and you had that weird look on your face. So? Tell me what happened cowboy."

Lucas smiled at Farkle. He likes it better when Maya calls him name. It's what's normal. Lucas hesitated before answering Maya. "Nothing. I tried to talk to her but I didn't and now she's avoiding me. And she's still spending time with Austin."

"Austin is okay. I talked to him. It does seem that he's interested with Riley though."

"When did you talk to Austin, Farkle?"

Farkle being Farkle didn't notice the sudden annoyance in Lucas' face.

"Yesterday when he came to pick up Riley. He's cool. He actually asked me if I want to come with him and Riley when they go to Philadelphia."

"What!?"

"Lucas..."

Lucas just looked at Maya then Farkle. "When are they going?"

"Tomorrow after school."

Lucas barely heard Farkle as he walked down the hall to find a particular brunette. He knows all her classes. And knowing Riley, she will never skip any of them. As soon as he enters the class he spotted Riley right away. Without warning he went to her, gently tag on her arm and pulled her up.

"Lucas?"

"We need to talk." She looks like she's about to argue so Lucas leaned in and whispered "Unless you want us to talk here?"

"Give me a minute."

Riley gathered her stuff and said something to the girl beside her. As soon as she grabbed her bag, Lucas took her hand and ushered her out of the classroom.

"Lucas, where are we going?"

Lucas kept walking until they were right in front of his car. "Get in."

"Lucas?"

"Riley, please get in the car."

As soon as they got in his car, Lucas knew that there is no way he would let Riley go to Philadelphia with Austin. No one will be taking his girl anywhere. No one but him!


	11. Jersey Shore

**Jersey Shore**

 _"Every person needs to take one day away. A day in which one consciously separates the past from the future... A day away which no problems are confronted, no solutions searched for."_

 _\- Maya Angelou_

"Lucas, where are we going?"

"Cape May Point."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? It's Thursday and I have two classes tomorrow. Go back!"

Lucas didn't respond nor did he turn the car around. He couldn't trust himself to say something. He's all wound up. Instead he focused on driving. Riley must have sensed it for she sat quietly beside him. That's what he love about her. She understood him. She doesn't tolerate his outburst but she also doesn't meet it head on. She lets him calm down on his own then talk sense into him. She balances him out. She's the yin to his yang. Maya is right, he's an idiot.

Two hour and half later Lucas parked in front of an elegant beach house. Riley is seething. Sitting beside Lucas for that long almost drove her to insanity. But short of yelling and strangling him and causing an accident she kept quiet instead. She doesn't like this Lucas that's in the car with her. He confuses her (ever more so).

"Why are we here Lucas?"

Lucas unlocked the door and gently pushed her inside. Riley has never been here before. She knows that Lucas' family has money and that they own a vacation house in Cape May but none of their friends including her had visited. The house is not that big but it's beautiful. The view is spectacular. In another time she would have love to explore and just enjoy the scenery but not now.

Rigid with discomfort, heart pounding, Riley faced Lucas. As she turned Lucas reached for her and hauled her against him. Riley wondered if he could feel her shivering. Wondered if he could feel the heat of her skin and the rapid beat of her heart. She opened her mouth to ask him why he brought her here but before she could form the words his mouth slanted over hers and his hand slid into her hair. She felt his other hand, warm and strong against her back as he pressed her closer to him.

Riley was so lost...she wasn't even aware how they ended up in a bedroom. Awareness is just now coming back as he pressed her down onto the soft mattress and shifted her underneath him. She felt the weight of him, the strength and the power. Felt his lips move over hers in a kiss that created an instant response. It started deep inside her and then exploded outwards.

Just like before, he used all his skill and knowledge to drive her crazy, until she was hot and desperate. The only difference was that this time she knew. This time she knew what was to come. And when he surged into her with sure, deep strokes she climaxed instantly, and again and then again, while he possessed and controlled her totally. Afterwards Riley lay there, numb. She turned her head, plucking up the courage to talk to him, but before she could speak, Lucas sat upright.

"Did I hurt you?" Lucas gazed into those staring eyes and felt an anxiety so acute it slowed his thinking.

"No."

Riley gently sat up clutching the blanket around her, her hair was tangled and tousled from his hand and all he see is how beautiful she is. His Riley.

Riley felt awkward. She felt completely exposed so she attempted to get up to put on her clothes but Lucas grabbed her arm preventing escape.

"Riley we really need to talk."

Oh god. He only need to touch her and her entire body feels the electricity coursing through her skin. Riley pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to clear her brain. Trying to rebalance herself. Trying to protect...Protection...oh my god...they didn't use any protection. Today or the first time they made love, no not made love, had sex. Lucas had sex with her while she made love to him.

Panic must have shown in her face because Lucas look very concerned. "Riley?"

"Lucas, we didn't use protection."


	12. Torment

**Torment**

 _"Note to self: Everything is going to be okay."_

"Are you just going to avoid me?"

Riley shook her head.

Lucas surveyed her calmly, "Riley we really need to talk."

An uneasy silence fell. "I know."

He came closer. "Should I come over to your place?" he asked.

Uncertainty welled in her heart. "No. Let's go to Central Park."

"Riley..."

"I'm not pregnant!" Riley swallowed, struggling to hold on to what composure she had left. "Now you don't have to worry."

His spine stiffened. "Not worry?"

"Yes," she paused to take a deep breath, "I'm not pregnant so there's nothing for you to worry about."

He stared at her, an inscrutable expression coming over his face. "You think that's all I care about?"

Riley inhaled sharply. "What else could it be?"

Anger flashed in his emerald eyes. "Maybe I care about my best friend. My best friend whom I slept with, who also happened to be a virgin. I don't know Riley - - maybe there are so many things we have to discuss about other than the possibility that you were pregnant."

She stared at him. "I don't want to talk to you about that."

"Too bad, because we are going to talk about it." His jaw set.

Riley swallowed around the building ache in her throat. "This is exactly why I've been avoiding you."

Lucas studied her, incredulous. "Riley..."

She lifted a hand. Defiantly, held her ground. "No, Lucas, we are not discussing about this."

"And I say we are." His gruff manner brought tears to her eyes. He caught her by the shoulders. "Riley, I love you. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too," Riley cried, in a hoarse voice that echoed his.

He regarded her in a cool disbelief. "So why keep avoiding me?"

She splayed her hands across his chest, holding him at bay. "Because I know you. You're Lucas. You'll want to make this right. You're going to try and make this right and I don't want that."

He dropped his hold on her, stepped back. "I don't understand."

Riley blinked back tears. "Lucas, just give me the space and time I need. I don't need you to fix this. I'm not broken, our friendship is not broken. We made a mistake but it's not the end of the world. I just need time."

He stared at her as is she were a stranger. "You think that sleeping together was a mistake?"

"It was sex Lucas." Hurt and resentment scored her low tone.

"Yes, Riley we had sex," Lucas said flatly.


	13. Sharing

**Sharing**

 _"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become and still gently allows you to grow."_

 _\- William Shakespeare_

"Peaches, talk to me please."

Riley walked over and sat beside Maya. This past week she's been preoccupied. There was a lot on her mind. So much so that she doesn't know where to begin or how to start. She'd wondered if she were pregnant, would her baby also have big emerald eyes and silky blonde hair like Lucas? Or is she or he would be brown-eyed and brunette, like she was?

"I'm going to kill Ranger Dick!"

Riley sighed. "Maya."

"What?! We both know that the reason you're like this is because of that no good cowboy."

"No Maya. I'm like this because I just have a lot going on right now."

Maya scoffed. "Because of Huckleberry."

Riley flashed a wry smile. "Have you been talking to him?"

"He's heartbroken'"

"Did he break up with Camille?"

"Who's Camille?"

Riley bit her lip. "Camille is the new girl he's been dating."

"No peaches, he's heartbroken because of you."

"Maya, I doubt that."

"Riley. What happened between you and Lucas?"

"We had sex."

 **xxxx**

"Why don't women make sense?" Lucas asked Farkle.

Farkle turned his gaze away from his phone. "Are we talking about all of them, or Riley?"

"I thought she loves me. Hell, she said she loves me so why is she pushing me away?"

Farkle squinted. "Maybe she fell in love with someone else?"

"Not funny Minkus."

"All I know is that it is never a good idea to take the woman in your life for granted."

Lucas scowled. "I've never done that."

"Lucas what have you done for Riley?"

"Hey, I've done things for her," Lucas noted smugly.

"As a woman or as your friend?" Farkle returned.

"Huh?"

"Lucas, women want to be wooed, not just seduced. So until you slow it down and make sure you give Riley what she needs, you'll never have her in your life the way you want."

"I want to build a life with her," Lucas groused. "Is that so bad?"

Another shrug. "It is, if there's no foundation for it."

Lucas stiffened. "Riley and I've known each other since we were kids!"

"As friends," Farkle returned. "Give her space Lucas, then show her what she really means to you."


	14. Warning

**Warning**

 _"Warning: Do not confuse my desire to impress you...with a need for your approval."_

 _\- unknown_

"Riley."

Oh no. Why is he here? We've managed to avoid each other for the past weeks and it had given me some time to breath and feel normal...as if! I'm such a liar! Any other woman would have loved to be in my position, being followed by Lucas, but I was dealing with dark intense looks from him that I wasn't equipped to handle. His beautiful green eyes spoke of our unfinished business.

Lucas put a hand on my arm. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded and leaned against the wall, fighting a sense of doom when Lucas joined me. "Everything okay?"

He leaned back against the wall beside me, his broad frame dwarfing mine. "It would be if you weren't avoiding me and making me wonder what our time together would have turned out like if you hadn't run away."

Heat swept over me, fast and suffocating. "Lucas..."

"Don't you wonder?" he interrupted, levering his killer body away from the wall to look at me. "Because I do. All the time."

I lifted my gaze to his seductive green one. "We would have argued and then it would have been done. And then where would we have been?"

He scowled at me, his eyes burning into mine. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah."

He moved, bracing his palms on the wall on either side of me so quickly, I was well and truly captured. "We might have argued but I'm pretty sure that we'd made up."

I stood pressed against the wall, my heart crashing against my chest. I firmed my mouth, fighting the flicker of hope that sprang to life. "Maybe, maybe not. Lucas this is so complicated. We need space to figure things out. You need space to figure out your feelings."

"I think you underestimate my intent when it comes to you."

He stepped closer, until the heat of our bodies melded together. My breath seized in my throat. My heart accelerated even more, something I didn't think possible as he brought his amazing mouth to the shell of my ear.

"We are addressing this thing between us. I'm giving you the opportunity to consider how. Then I take control."

Lucas stepped back while I sucked in air like I'd done the hardest kickboxing DVD I owned. Then I watched him walked away.


	15. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

 _"Don't rush into love because even in fairy tales, the happy ending takes place on the last page"_

 _\- unknown_

My feelings were all over the place as I walk through the busy streets of New York. Joy and apprehension mixed together in a steaming cauldron of confusion. I went straight to my room, sat by my window and laced my hands together in my lap to ground myself.

The man I'd dreamed about and loved forever had just said that he wanted me. Me, Riley Matthews, when he could have any woman on the planet. It went against everything I'd ever believed about myself; that I was too ordinary, far too removed from his social strata to ever be with him. I always believe in fairy tales and been told countless times that it doesn't really exist. So which version of reality was I supposed to believe?

According to Lucas, I am about to find out.

"Maya, what am I going to do?"

Maya gave me a reassuring look. "I think you should give it a go Riles. You've been in love with him forever anyways."

I nodded, not entirely confidently. "That's just it. I love him. I know he loves me but what kind of love is it? What if I'm just another girl to him?"

"I don't know the answer to that peaches. And you won't know either if you keep avoiding him. You're in love with the guy and you already slept with him so what else are you afraid of?"

"I don't know."

Maya left hours ago and I have an 8 a.m. start the next day, but I lay staring at the wall until 2 a.m. thinking about Lucas. I wondered if I could just go with the flow and I wondered if that was even a wise thing to do.

 **xxxx**

My world is definitely out of its axis. Couple of weeks ago I've avoided Lucas at all cost, now I'm rounding up every corner and asked almost everyone in campus for him. I was one step from reaching Lucas' locker when I stopped dead in my tracks. Lucas and Camille were standing just centimeters apart, camille's hand on his muscular arm.

I liked Camille. She was the only girl Lucas dated that I even remotely tolerated. But in that moment I hated her.

Lucas, who hadn't noticed me standing there, was murmuring something to her in a low voice, his beautiful eyes warm on her face. When she stepped into his arms, a deep, corrosive pain seared my stomach. I had known Lucas can be a playboy, I had.

I believed in the fairy tale. And I believed in Lucas more.

I backed away before they saw me, my heart sinking into the ground beneath me, taking my new-found hope with it. What an utter and complete fool I was. Who had I been kidding about Lucas' feeling for me? Clearly, only myself.

My happily-ever-after was apparently as much of a mirage as it had always been.


	16. Moving On

**Moving On**

 _"Starting today, I need to forget what's gone. Appreciate what still remains and look forward to what's coming next."_

 _\- unknown_

Riley took one last look at her dorm room. The room look bigger now that all her stuffs are boxed up and are safely packed inside the rented moving van. This had been her home for 3 years. This room had seen her grow up from a broken hearted girl to a young woman that she is now. Moving to California and enrolling at Berkeley is the smartest decision she had made thus far.

She had been a mess after seeing Lucas with Camille. She drove around for hours in her dad's car without knowing where she's heading. It seemed like forever when she finally ended up in her aunt Morgan's place. She cried for days before she gave Maya a call. Maya went after her as soon as she hang up and they cried together until Riley felt that no more tears can come out. Maya helped her get her classes sorted out so she won't run into Lucas. It was Austin who helped her though.

During one of their study session, Austin mentioned that he'll be going to Berkeley to take his Master's degree. It turned out that Austin's uncle is a professor at Berkley. Riley asked if she can go with him and maybe finished her studies there. That same night Austin sent her a link to the school and contacted his uncle for her. The transition wasn't hard at all since she is a very good student. Her parents although unhappy that she's moving away was very supportive. The hardest part was leaving Maya.

But Maya understood. She actually pushed Riley to go.

The first months was hard without her family and Maya around but as the days go by she became more independent...more mature, so to speak. Her moved actually pushed Maya to go out of her comfort zone. She'd applied to different places for her internship. Distance didn't affect their friendship. If anything it made it stronger.

Maya would visit her and she visits Maya wherever she is at the time. Maya can be in Florida or Mexico one minute and Canada the next. It was fun. Sometimes Farkle would join them. Just Farkle. Lucas was never invited. They don't talk about him... **ever**.

"Riley. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Austin watched as Riley close the door. She was still as beautiful as ever. No, forget that. She's even more beautiful now. She'd mature and gained more confidence in her self. She's still soft and vulnerable but she's no longer shy and embarrassed to show her natural beauty.

"Thank you for offering to come with me. I know how busy you are."

"Of course I'll come. You don't think I'll let you drive from here to New York on your own did you? Your uncle Josh will be upset and your uncle Eric might just hire someone to assassinate me."

Riley smiled. Austin had become close with her family and she with his. Their relationship had remained platonic. They talked about it before but Austin knew she wasn't ready. Even now, Riley is still not ready. It worked out well though, Austin is now in a relationship. Him and his girlfriend Allie had been seeing each other for over a year now. She's actually meeting them in New York next week.

Uncle Eric offered her a job at his office, him serving his second term as a Senator, Riley just couldn't refuse.

Riley stood straighter and gave her best smile to Austin. This is it. She, Riley Matthews is going back home.


	17. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

 _"Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other."_

 _\- Paulo Coelho_

"Farkle I don't think this is a good idea."

"Really Maya Penelope Hart, now you don't think that this is a good idea? A little too late for that don't you think?"

"You're the smart one. You shouldn't have agreed with me."

"I would have jumped from a building if you told me too," he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go. It's too late to change your mind now."

 _\- perhaps another story for another time..._

 ** _xxxxx_**

Riley is definitely upset. She can't believe that Maya and Farkle left her behind. This was supposed to be a welcome back, get together weekend that Maya and Farkle planned for her and yet they couldn't give her a ride. She had to begged Auggie to drive her all the way to Upstate New York. And now that she's here **she** got a text from Maya saying that she and Farkle step out for a bit to grab some supplies. Really? Those two are going to get an earful from her.

"Riley?"

 _Oh my god_. My heart fell.

"Lucas," I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

Lucas lifted a brow. "Farkle invited me here."

I bit my lip. And as I lifted my gaze I saw Lucas gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that I'm coming?"

"No."

His eyes narrowed on me. "Do you know where Farkle is?"

"He's with Maya, she texted me to let me know that they stepped out to get supplies."

"Maya is not here. Farkle took my car to get some supplies."

"Auggie dropped me off." _Oh no_. I lifted my chin. "What the hell is going on?"

Lucas turned and walked toward the door and locked it. He swivelled to face me. A dangerous glitter entered his eyes. "Good, we're alone. You and I are going to talk and this time you won't push me away."

"Open the door Lucas. I want to go home. There's nothing for us to talk about." I challenged.

His beautiful eyes hardened. "Yes there is Riley." The hard lines of his face furrowed deeper. "You and I have an unfinished business."

Lucas reached down to cradle the back of my head with his palm. "I missed you," he murmured, drawing his head down. Rational thought ceased as Lucas took my mouth in a kiss that rendered me incoherent. It never had a chance at restrained. Instead it was hungry, wild, as if we were picking up where we'd left off.

Fire flared through me. Hot and destructive, it wanted to break my walls and erase my common sense. Make me believe in fairy tale - in happy endings. I remembered this. I remembered how much I'd loved him.

I pulled my mouth from his. I felt frantic. Desperate. It must have showed in my eyes. Lucas captured my jaw in his fingers, his gaze gentling me as if I were a wounded animal in need of soothing. "Riley-"

I pushed against his chest, needing air, and forced him to let me go. "Riley-" He put out a hand to touch me. I flinched away.

"How long are you planning on avoiding me this time?"

"I'm not avoiding you," I denied.

"Really?"

A flush darkened my cheeks. "Not now, Lucas."

"When then?"

"Not now."

Lucas stepped closer to me, running a finger down my heated cheek. "I will give you some space, but know this Riley, the longer you make me wait, the higher my level of frustration will grow. You decide how intense you want this to be."

The warning sent a bolt of heat to my insides. No matter how scared I was of the way he made me feel, I couldn't escape what he did to me. The way he hurt me.


	18. Chapter 18

Riley is upset. She eyed Lucas, how dare he? She forgot about him didn't she? She's past all the hurt isn't she? Why is he here? Just the sight of him breaks her heart. He's standing in front of her as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't smashed her heart beneath his foot…

When a lone, fat tear spilled down her face like a silent bandit begging for a full release, Riley knew she only had a few more minutes of control left in her before the storm hit. Too little sleep and too much emotion were about to serve it up.

She brushed the tear away, but not before Lucas' keen eye picked up on her distress. He started toward her with a firm, determined step that made her heart boom in her chest. _It was over. We were over._ She needed to make that clear.

He stopped beside her, his gaze scouring her face.

"Riley, please talk to me."

He spread his fingertips over her jaw and swiveled her face toward him. The frustration in his green eyes was marked. "I've stayed away all this years to give you space and so you could grow, Riley. I think I've been remarkably restrained."

 _"Restrained?"_ She almost choked on the word. "You kissing Camille was restrained? It's a damn good thing I saw your true colours then before I let myself fall more madly in love with you."

His gaze narrowed. "What are you talking about, because the last time I checked I hadn't kissed anyone but you."

Her heart ripped wide open, leaving her a mass of jagged emotion. "I saw you, Lucas. I saw you with Camille by your locker."

"I was _letting her down_ easy. Camille had just been through a bad break up and I needed to explain things to her."

"So you _kissed_ her?"

His eyes flashed, so very angry now. "I _comforted_ her. She thought she wanted me but what she really wanted was a cure for her broken heart I couldn't give her."

 _Oh my god._ What was left of Riley's heart lurched in her chest. Could she have read the situation so badly? So very wrong? "I thought—" she said haltingly, "I thought it was something else. You two looked so intimate."

He shook his head. "I told you I love you. You need to trust me. How is this going to work if you can't put some faith in me?"

Lucas caught her up in his arms and kissed her then, one hand on her bottom holding her firmly against him. Riley resisted for the one moment, then she sank into him and succumbed.

His mouth possessed her in a kiss that started off angry then turned bone meltingly good. Her fingers twined in the thick hair at his nape, anchoring him to her. When he finally lifted his head, Riley had been fully and irrevocably branded his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning into his strong arms. "I saw Camille with you and I saw red."

"I know the feeling," he said dryly. "Make this a bit easier on me, Riley, and know I'm not letting you go. I never should have."

She glowed at his statement of possession. She planned on mastering the tricky, yet attainable state of complete faith in him, because this time she wasn't letting him go, either. Her near miss had convinced her of that.

xxxx

Riley and Lucas found their selves in one of the rooms. Riley gave her green-eyed lover a show of penance if you will.

"I have a question," Lucas murmured, lifting her up and wrapping her around him.

She buried her lips in his throat. "Yes."

"You wouldn't run away from your own wedding would you?"

Riley's heart skipped a beat. She lifted her eyes to his brilliant green gaze, every emotion she had written in them. "I'm not running ever again."

He gave me a thoughtful look. "Good."

She chewed on her lip. "Lucas—"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Riley…"

Her heart fell about a thousand feet.

"…tonight."

Lucas closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, and let himself be caught up in a storm that was his and Riley together. He had no doubt they would have obstacles ahead, but she had come a long way from that stubborn, naive girl he'd first met and so had he. They were capable of anything, he knew that now. And he wanted Riley.

He won't ask her to marry him tonight but come tomorrow, with the help of her friends and family he would give Riley her happily-ever-after.

Sometimes the things right in front of you were the hardest to see.

 **The End**

 **\- hope you guys had fun reading this story...stay tuned for Maya and Farkle's story...coming soon**


End file.
